


The Light of Day

by Komaju



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: It's rated Teen because I make a reference to masa getting rawed in the ass, M/M, this is fucking self indulgent as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaju/pseuds/Komaju
Summary: Masamune enjoys some time with his boyfriend at the crack of dawn.





	The Light of Day

    The cool air caused Masamune to shiver, Edda always kept the apartment too damn cold, he thought. He was maneuvering back from the kitchen into their bedroom, the pale haze of a full moon illuminating the way. When he reached their bedroom, he happily climbed back into their shared bed, next to his boyfriend. Masamune smiled, putting his arms around the other. Edda had a nice smell to him, he mused. Like bread and salt and the vague smell of an ocean far, far away. It was a smell he'd come to love over the time they'd been dating. He took some time to admire his sleeping boyfriend, his muscular arms, his freckled face, his small budding antlers. He certainly was a keeper, he decided. 

 

    Masamune nuzzled into Edda's chest, savoring the warmth he put off. He could feel Edda's breath on his face, gentle and rhythmic. In this moment, at God knows what in the morning and curled up next to his boyfriend, he felt peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is rlly cute and fluffy but the precontext is Masamune woke up at like 3 am bc he was fucking thorsty and then proceeded to crab walk out to the kitchen and drank half of Edda's milk gallon


End file.
